


Бремя красоты

by Hallgerd



Series: Фиванский отряд Гондолина (численность: двое) [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gondolin, Humor, M/M, Гондолин, Перевод на русский язык | Russian translation, Юмор, бессмыслица, никакой порнухи, упоминания о Маэдросе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: Один длинный извилистый разговор между Эктелионом и Глорфинделом.Я бы могла сказать, что здесь пойдет речь об эстетике.Я бы могла сказать, что здесь пойдет речь об авторе, который развлекается непрямыми  характеристиками.Я могла бы также сказать, что здесь пойдет речь о вазах, винограде и Маэдросе.Действует обычное предупреждение: персонажи показаны в моей версии; и пусть эта история не противоречит канону, у неё с ним не так уж много общего. Это чистое потакание (своим) эльфийским слабостям…





	Бремя красоты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Burden of Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720794) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



> От переводчика  
> Текст перевода также доступен по ссылке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7470557/19020351

Я не могу уйти сейчас! – Глорфиндел отступил от окна. – Снег начинается.  
Немногие из нолдор в Гондолине обрадовались бы подобной погоде. И всё же…  
– Я думал, ты любишь снег, – сказал Эктелион.  
– Да. Но… Иди сюда, посмотри.  
Насколько всё плохо? Вечер, конечно, вышел захватывающий, но неужели они и впрямь так сосредоточились друг на друге, что не заметили снежную бурю? Ладно, может быть. Эктелион подошел к щели между шторами, которую Глорфиндел использовал для наблюдения перед выходом, и отвел в сторону тяжелую ткань: в конце концов, это было его окно, и едва ли даже среди ночи он мог у кого-то вызывать подозрения, выглянув на улицу.  
Ослепительное зрелище открылось его взору.  
Да, шёл снег, но совсем лёгкий, и потому Эктелион мог ясно рассмотреть двор, вымощенный каменными плитами: они казались белее обычного и виднелись не вполне отчетливо. По контрасту замерзшие каскады фонтана вырисовывались остро и резко, и даже слегка искрились, когда на них падал свет ламп.  
Сцена могла показаться совершенной в своей красоте, но излишне банальной, если бы не цепочка следов животного: пересекая северный угол двора, следы своей умеренной асимметрией выгодно оттеняли всё остальное.  
– А, – тихо сказал Эктелион, не оборачиваясь. – Полагаю, ты беспокоишься из-за следов?  
– Да. Только представь: следы, ведущие от твоего дома к моему. – Глорфиндел положил руку Эктелиону на талию. – Следы, оставленные среди ночи, и их рисунок выдает, что прохожий был преисполнен радости. Вообрази скандал!  
Следовало бы встревожиться по этому поводу, но в нынешних обстоятельствах Эктелион не мог тревожиться как следует.  
– Какой скандал? Все знают, что ты преисполнен радости.  
– Не до такой степени, – сказал Глорфиндел (радостно, если уж говорить честно). – В любом случае, безопаснее станет на рассвете, при обычном утреннем движении.  
– Правильно. – Эктелион отпустил штору и повернулся лицом к Глорфинделу. – Итак, тебе придется подождать. Я могу подготовить запасную спальню внизу, и…  
– Я НЕ останусь в твоей запасной спальне.  
– Я знаю, там холодно, но в сундуке есть пуховое одеяло, и если я разведу огонь, то…  
– Я, собственно, остаюсь здесь.  
– Здесь? Со мной? – На Эктелиона это произвело впечатление. – Ты, конечно, желанный гость, но должен предупредить, что я совершенно… измотан, и потому сомневаюсь, что смогу…  
– Эктелион, ты иногда такой странный, – Глорфиндел нахмурился. – Я и сам порядком утомился, но даже если нет… Секс – не вода и не светская беседа. Предлагать его неистощимые запасы не входит в твои обязанности хозяина. Ты, собственно, вообще не обязан предлагать его, даже если твой гость – я. – Глорфиндел нахмурился сильнее. – А если в гостях у тебя кто-то другой, то я очень надеюсь, что ты…  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что мы будем просто… спать? – Эктелион бросил взгляд в сторону своей постели.  
– Нам уже случалось дремать вместе, даже на этом твоем комковатом чудовище.  
– Знаю. Но… – Но это было всего лишь естественно после пережитого блаженства; даже при нынешней усталости Эктелион не мог вообразить, что заснет рядом с Глорфинделом вместо того чтобы, например, всю ночь разглядывать его волосы. – Ну, это отчасти представляется напрасной тратой времени, которое мы проводим вместе.  
– А его можно потратить лучше, поместив меня в запасную спальню?  
– Если ты будешь в запасной спальне, мы не будем вместе.  
Глорфиндел открыл рот, чтобы ответить, потом закрыл его и принялся снимать столь недавно надетую одежду.  
– В любом случае, – голос Глорфиндела приглушала ткань, – раз мы не можем спать и ты не можешь исполнять обязанности хозяина, для разнообразия мы могли бы просто поговорить.  
– Мы всё время разговариваем.  
– Да, когда вокруг полно народа.  
– Наедине тоже.  
– Ну, да, немного. – Глорфиндел в кои-то веки начал складывать одежду как полагается. – Но ты должен признать, что в основном это реплики вроде: «Я сейчас крайне возбужден», или «Ой, куда же я положил тот флакон с маслом», или, может быть: «Глорфиндел, ты так прекрасно выглядишь, что подобен сияющему майя».  
Наступила очередь Эктелиона хмуриться.  
– Я вполне уверен, что никогда не произносил ни одну из этих фраз. Особенно последнее, несколько кощунственное заявление. Хотя… звучит похоже на то, что ты мог бы говорить перед зеркалом.  
– И кто стал бы меня обвинять? – Глорфиндел принял атлетическую позу, и его обнаженный теперь торс заблестел в неярком свете; Эктелион не мог не улыбнуться. – Как бы там ни было, ты выражаешь те же чувства, только более оригинальным, индивидуализированным образом. Например, «Когда я смотрю на тебя, то иногда на несколько минут забываю тревожиться из-за нравственности».  
– Я такого не говорил. Не такими словами точно. В любом случае, я тогда был очень пьян. Куда пьянее, чем сегодня, -- заключил Эктелион. – Итак, о чем ты хочешь поговорить?  
– Ну что ж, – Глорфиндел подошел к кровати и сел у изголовья. – Есть идея сыграть в игру. Мы могли бы задавать друг другу личные вопросы о том, что мы всегда хотели знать, но никогда не могли спросить публично.  
– Вопросы вроде: «Это твой натуральный цвет волос?»  
– Да ладно, меня все об этом спрашивают. Я о таких вопросах, на которые ты лично пока не знаешь ответов. Больше вроде такого: «Кого из сыновей Феанора ты находишь наиболее привлекательным?»  
– Кажется, не подобает обсуждать подобным образом тех, кто не подозревает о нашей беседе, – Эктелион сел на другой конец кровати. – Если оставить это в стороне, то Маэдроса, очевидно.  
– Да, это очевидный выбор. Но я думал, что ты назовешь Келегорма.  
– Почему?  
– Из-за его золотых волос, – сказал Глорфиндел, проводя рукой по своим кудрям.  
– Ну, в случае Келегорма я не уверен, что это его настоящий цвет.  
– Превосходный довод, – Глорфиндел сложил подушки в высокую стопку, чтобы к ним привалиться. – Я давно заметил: в отличие от меня (или Идриль, если уж на то пошло), у него нет ни одного светловолосого родителя. Это очень подозрительно. Но, в любом случае, – продолжил Глорфиндел весьма обыденным тоном, – вернемся к Маэдросу… Ты его когда-нибудь встречал? Я имею в виду, в неофициальной обстановке?  
– Недолго. Сомневаюсь, что он бы вообще меня вспомнил. – В ответ на скептический взгляд Глорфиндела Эктелион продолжил: – Его брат имел обыкновение устраивать эти… симпосии, как он их называл. Музыкальные встречи. Маэдрос пару раз заглядывал.  
– Ты… – Глорфиндел сел. – Что ты о нем думал?  
– Не уверен, что составил себе ясное впечатление.  
– Так вы не разговаривали, не общались?  
– Ну, немного… Но ты должен понять, я был молод, и находиться там было волнительно. Из-за музыки, я хочу сказать. И там было столько всего… Даже если не говорить об исполнениях, Маглор придумал новую исчерпывающую систему нотации для…  
– Эктелион…  
Если и был у Глорфиндела недостаток, то заключался он в неспособности восторгаться достижениями в области теории музыки.  
– Прошу прощения. Ну вот, мы с Маэдросом разговаривали. Нас представили друг другу. Мы вели вежливый разговор… на обычные темы. – Эктелион порылся в памяти. – Может быть, о мореплавании? О лошади, которую он купил? Как-то он взял несколько виноградин с моей тарелки – помню, я удивился, хотя в любом случае был слишком увлечен, чтобы есть.  
– Увлечен новой системой Маглора, ты хочешь сказать? – Глорфиндел рассмеялся, поднял ноги на кровать и откинулся на кучу подушек. – Ты предположил, что он тебя не вспомнит, но правда такова, что его не помнишь ты! Не так уж сильно тебя впечатлила его красивая внешность.  
– Я помню его привлекательность, но я не находил его настолько соблазнительным, чтобы забыть о своих приоритетах.  
– Верно… Знаешь, – Глорфиндел внимательно изучал потолок, – может, меня и не называют «прекрасно сложенным» так часто, как его, но готов биться об заклад, что смогу отвлечь тебя от музыкальной нотации.  
– Никаких закладов! Ты отвлекал меня даже от более важных приоритетов; иногда, как уже было замечено ранее, на несколько минут кряду. И всё же… если бы я знал заранее, какова твоя цель, я бы мог лучше защищаться. Так что, может быть… – Бегло взглянув на Глорфиндела, Эктелион выяснил, что снова находится в центре его внимания. – Мы могли бы попробовать сейчас, если хочешь. Что ты хотел бы поставить на кон?  
– Хм, – глаза у Глорфиндела сияли. – Я бы с удовольствием придумал что-нибудь подходящее. Но, может быть, при следующей встрече? Нечестно было бы приступать сейчас, когда ты, по твоему собственному признанию, измотан. Кстати говоря… Почему ты сидишь там, а не отдыхаешь здесь, со мной?  
– Может быть, потому что ты занял мою постель со всеми принадлежностями?  
– О чем ты, об этом? – Глорфиндел похлопал по подушке. – Я решил, что ты их достаешь только когда я у тебя в гостях. Заменяешь булыжники, которыми обыкновенно пользуешься. Во искупление вины… ох, просто иди сюда, а?  
Глорфиндел указал на свое плечо. Пока гость расслаблялся, Эктелион сидел прямо и начал чувствовать себя немного нелепо; он забрался на кровать и вытянулся, положив голову на предложенное место.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Эктелион. – Твое плечо напоминает мои обычные булыжники.  
– На здоровье. – Глорфиндел обнял Эктелиона и пристроил руку у него на плече. – Ну как, ты придумал какой-нибудь вопрос для меня?  
– Дай подумать… – Эктелион закрыл глаза. Отсутствие срочности, необходимости удовлетворить желание или вернуться к обычной жизни и работе ощущалось словно отсутствие якоря, свободный дрейф; своего рода невинность. – Как насчет такого вопроса: каким ты был в детстве?  
– Думаю, во многом таким же, как и сейчас. Ну, знаешь, оживленным, дружелюбным, благовоспитанным. И удачливым. – На мгновение его хватка на бицепсе Эктелиона стала крепче. – Кстати, у меня для тебя есть по-настоящему хороший вопрос. Кое-что я уже несколько месяцев хочу узнать.  
– Продолжай.  
– Как ты думаешь… Нет, подожди. Ты знаешь, что ты привлекателен?  
Эктелион готовился (по правде говоря, боялся до ужаса) чего-то более личного.  
– Извини?  
– Ну, ты продолжаешь делать заявления, из которых можно заключить, что ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, как выглядишь.  
– Я очень хорошо знаю, как выгляжу. – Эктелион подыскивал правильные слова. – У меня… правильные черты в гармоничном сочетании. В результате я выгляжу… декоративно.  
– Декоративно? Как ваза?  
– Ну… да, может быть, как декоративная ваза искусной работы. – Эктелион опасался, что это прозвучало тщеславно, и внес поправку: – Но, может быть, такую вазу я бы не хотел иметь у себя дома.  
– Что? – Начал Глорфиндел, и Эктелион почувствовал, как его плечо напряглось. – Почему нет?  
– Она бы не подошла к обстановке. Я представляю себе нечто вычурное. Блестящая металлическая ножка, ручки с проработанными завитками, накладки из самоцветов и эмалей, и яркая, сложная живопись на лицевой стороне – влюбленная пара, может быть, или закат. Или и то, и другое.  
– Ты это называешь «искусной работой»? В том смысле, что требуется немалое искусство для сочетания разных материалов – может быть; но… Эру. У меня будут кошмары с этим странным предметом. Он правда должен тебя напоминать?  
– Ну, нет… прости, ты упомянул о вазе, и это сбило меня с толку. Думаю, лучшим примером могут служить парадные доспехи. Нечто придуманное для того, чтобы производить впечатление, а не защищать кого бы то ни было от чего бы то ни было.  
– Что ж, лучшие доспехи способны выполнять свое предназначение, и одновременно достаточно красивы, чтобы поднимать дух сотоварищей, – Глорфиндел повернулся и обнял Эктелиона другой рукой. – Я принимаю твою новую метафору, – сказал он Эктелиону в волосы.  
Эктелион, раздосадованный длящимся недопониманием, не мог расслабиться в объятиях Глорфиндела.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он натянуто. – Однако большинство воинов, включая меня, не захотят доверять незнакомому причудливому доспеху, полагаясь на один лишь внешний вид; очевидно, нечто функциональное требует некоторой проверки. Таким же образом окружающие склонны думать, что главное умение декоративных особ – выглядеть причудливыми украшениями, или что они специально стараются так выглядеть, поскольку чего-то добиваются.  
Несколько мгновений Глорфиндел лежал молча. Наконец он сказал:  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе самому не нравятся красавцы?  
– Нет, конечно. Я хочу сказать, что никого не виню за доставшуюся от природы наружность. Но, может быть, ты прав в том, что я обесцениваю внешность; может быть, поэтому Маэдрос меня не привлек.  
– Понимаю, – Глорфиндел оставался необычно тихим. – Но, конечно, тебя привлек… как бы там ни было, я должен признать, что не могу сопереживать твоему опыту с… бременем красоты. Совсем не могу.  
– Что ж, полагаю, для тебя это иначе.  
– Разве? Почему? Потому что я не… – Неподвижности Глорфиндела пришел конец: он сел, уронив Эктелиона на постель. – Послушай, я думаю… Нет, я знаю с уверенностью, что ты находишь меня привлекательным.  
– Ну да, само собой, – Эктелион смотрел на Глорфиндела снизу вверх. Даже волосы выглядели взволнованно, и Глорфинделу это странным образом шло. – Я считаю, что ты меня далеко превосходишь. Но ведь я вряд ли могу быть объективным. Мое влечение к тебе основано на том, что мне известно о твоих многочисленных достоинствах – таких, как сердечность, честь, усердие...  
– Значит, ты думаешь, что я красив внутренней красотой. Хорошо. Спасибо, – Глорфиндел явно старался овладеть собой. – Но как насчет моих… внешних характеристик?  
– Дай подумать. – Эктелион старался говорить ровно, чтобы подать хороший пример. – Как ты знаешь, я легкомысленно восхищаюсь твоими волосами до такой степени, что это внушает опасения. Твоим телом я тоже восхищаюсь, хотя в моих мыслях оно связано с твоей доблестью, с серьезными тренировками и с нашими общими интересами. Наконец, я мог бы часами разглядывать твое лицо, но всё это время я бы отлично понимал, что смотрю на тебя, поэтому… Но послушай, почему это важно?  
– Потому что мне нравится, когда меня считают привлекательным.  
– Считают привлекательным именно из-за твоей внешности. Не из-за твоей сути. То есть, считают привлекательным те, кто тебя не знает. – Настала очередь Эктелиона сесть. – Кто они?  
– Все, полагаю.  
Теперь, глядя в глаза, задавать неловкие вопросы стало труднее, но подозрение Эктелиона требовало подтверждения.  
– Женщины, ты хочешь сказать?  
– Ну, в число «всех» входят женщины. Да, собственно, кое-кто из моих любимых… Ох, Эктелион! – Глаза Глорфиндела озарились пониманием, и безмятежность частично вернулась к нему; он взял Эктелиона за руку, и это прикосновение, как обычно, подействовало успокаивающе. – Твоя ревность меня радует, как и всегда, но она совершенно не туда направлена. Потому что, само собой…  
– Моя ревность не туда направлена? – Эктелион успокоился, но чувствовал теперь легкую обиду. – Моя? Как насчет странных выводов, которые лично ты сделал насчет Маэдроса?  
– Правильно, Маэдрос… – Глорфиндел прищурил зеленые глаза. – Прекрасно сложенный Маэдрос, который съел твой виноград.  
– Думаешь, он так заигрывал? Это нелепо. Очевидным было бы такое возражение: он Феаноринг, я отчасти из тэлери; он жаждал завладеть моим виноградом, поступая естественным для него образом. Но это несправедливо по отношению к Маэдросу, и потому я скажу, что мы находились в его доме, и, насколько я знаю, он сам вырастил тот виноград; он хотел забрать назад то, что я полностью игнорировал.  
– Я тоже выращиваю виноград, – пробормотал Глорфиндел. – Бьюсь об заклад, что мой куда лучше, и пренебрегать им не так легко.  
– Гм, – сказал Эктелион, поскольку ничего лучше не придумал. – Так или иначе, теперь моя очередь задавать вопрос. Ляжем снова?  
– Давай, конечно, только не думаю, что мы закончили обсуждать мою внешность.  
– Очень хорошо, – Эктелион вернулся в прежнее положение на постели и на плече Глорфиндела. – Итак, ты только закончил мне рассказывать про желание, чтобы твою очевидно красивую внешность замечали все (независимо от пола) и всегда.  
– Так обычно и бывает, – да, к Глорфинделу вернулась его обычная уверенность. – Но я не закончил рассказывать: хотя мне нравится, когда мною все восхищаются, конечно, моя главная мишень – ты. И, кажется, моя главная мишень самым прискорбным образом пренебрегает одним из моих самых сильных сторон.  
– Я думаю, у тебя много сильных сторон, но мы должны обсуждать именно это, помню… Ты знаешь, что я тебя никогда не замечал по-настоящему до учебных боев в Виниамаре?  
– Да. Эру, это было весело. – Глорфиндел повел плечами. – Я после наших тренировок был на таком взводе… лежал без сна и часами проигрывал бои заново, анализировал каждое твое движение снова и снова, и не замечал, что делаю это лишь затем, чтобы принести воспоминания о тебе в свою постель… или не замечал того, что на самом деле хотел получить больше, чем простые воспоминания. И что однажды, как сегодня… – он положил свободную руку Эктелиону на грудь, поигрывая тканью там, где сходились полы халата. – Твоё утомление случайно не проходит?  
– Постепенно, – одинокие ночи, не приносящие удовлетворения… Эктелион слишком хорошо их помнил, и по далекому прошлому, и по своим недавним отлучкам к Вратам. Именно из-за этого разговоры казались потерей времени: ведь они с Глорфинделом были обязаны самим себе проводить время совместно и создавать новые, не одинокие воспоминания? Но прямо сейчас, даже когда ладонь Глорфиндела скользнула под одежду Эктелиона, тот помнил, о чем хотел сказать. – Так или иначе, мы с тобой встречались до Виниамара. Знаешь, что я тогда думал?  
– Что у меня великолепные волосы?  
– Ну… да, но кроме того, я думал, что ты классически красив. Нет, постой. – Глорфиндел предсказуемо попытался перекатиться на Эктелиона и поцеловать, но тот увернулся. – Я не закончил. Я должен добавить, что объективно знал о твоем существовании, но не чувствовал влечения, так как решил, что ты пустоголовый и легкомысленный, что лишь подтверждало мое мнение насчет… как ты сказал?.. Бремени красоты.  
Глорфиндел пристально смотрел на Эктелиона сверху вниз.  
– Это, конечно, доказательство твоих собственных предрассудков. Или… – продолжал он чуть грустно, – это может быть доказательством здравого смысла, присущего тебе до того, как я тебя соблазнил. Ведь я и в самом деле легкомысленный.  
Эктелион нахмурился.  
– Нет, ты не легкомысленный.  
– Тогда как ты объяснишь… весь этот разговор?  
– Я не могу объяснить весь этот разговор. Он слишком странный. Тем не менее, – Эктелион протянул руку и коснулся лица Глорфиндела, – я легко могу объяснить твоё так называемое легкомыслие: оно, как мне давно известно, всего лишь поза. Ты великодушно поддерживаешь ее, чтобы другим было легче, и это часть твоего доброжелательного обаяния. Без этого ты был бы пугающе совершенным.  
– Ты правда думаешь… – у Глорфиндела заалели щеки. – Думаю, я должен решить… ответить так, словно ты пошутил. Вот: ха, ха, смешно, Эктелион.  
– Спасибо, – Эктелион был глубоко тронут созерцанием нового зрелища: Глорфиндел, шокированный до скромности. Усталость и правда совсем прошла.  
– Разве только, конечно… – Глорфиндел, кажется, собрался, – разве только, когда ты говоришь «подавляюще совершенный», ты не сравниваешь меня с чем-то вроде декоративной вазы, которая меня так… напугала.  
– А с твоим виноградом, которым невозможно пренебречь?  
– С каким виноградом? А, верно. Мое главное преимущество перед Маэдросом. Ах, хотел бы я никогда не спрашивать тебя о Феанорингах.  
– Тебе пришлось: я был ужасным хозяином. – Эктелион потянулся к волосам Глорфиндела, потом провел рукой вдоль шеи. – Давай попробуем другую игру. Ты уверен, что хочешь отложить спор насчет музыкальной нотации на другой день?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора  
> 0\. Этот фик посвящается моей бете Lenine, которая, по-видимому, тоже хранит одеяло в запасной спальне.


End file.
